dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecil Harvey (Original)
Cecil Harvey is a warrior of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012. He relies on experience as both a Dark Knight and a Paladin, and may freely switch between either during battle. When a Dark Knight, he is a formidable ground fighter, boasting short and long range moves. As a Paladin, aerial combat is his forte, combining speed with expert swordplay. While traveling alongside Firion, Cloud, and Tidus, he deals with his feelings for Golbez, torn between fighting him as his nemesis and trusting him as his brother. Crystal and Attire Cecil (Normal Dark Knight).png|Normal (Dark Knight) Cecil (Alt 1 Dark Knight).png|Alt 1 (Dark Knight) Cecil (Alt 2 Dark Knight).png|Alt 2 (Dark Knight) Cecil (Normal Paladin).png|Normal (Paladin) Cecil (Alt 1 Paladin).png|Alt 1 (Paladin) Cecil (Alt 2 Paladin).png|Alt 2 (Paladin) Cecil (EX Mode Dark Knight).png|EX Mode (Dark Knight) Cecil (Alt 1 EX Mode Dark Knight).png|Alt 1 EX Mode (Dark Knight) Cecil (Alt 2 EX Mode Dark Knight).png|Alt 2 EX Mode (Dark Knight) Cecil (DLC EX Mode Dark Knight).png|DLC EX Mode (Dark Knight) Cecil (EX Mode Paladin).png|EX Mode (Paladin) Cecil (Alt 1 EX Mode Paladin).png|Alt 1 EX Mode (Paladin) Cecil (Alt 2 EX Mode Paladin).png|Alt 2 EX Mode (Paladin) Cecil (DLC EX Mode Paladin).png|DLC EX Mode (Paladin) Cecil's outfits are based on Yoshitaka Amano's designs. As a Dark Knight, Cecil wears dark armor accented in blue and gold with a spiked helmet. When a Paladin, Cecil dons a cape and white-blue armor with gold linings. He wields lance-like swords in battle, which are based on Amano's artwork. His EX Mode weapons, the Mythgraven Blade and Deathbringer, are also from Amano's drawings. Cecil's first alternate outfit, "Knight of the Red Moon", recolors his armor to reflect a supplemental drawing by Amano. His Dark Knight armor is a lighter black with red accents, and his Paladin vestiges have silver and red highlights with an orange cape. To keep in-line with the color scheme, his dark swords are a black red, while his Paladin swords are silver-blue. Cecil's second costume, "Knight of the Silver Moon", is his appearance from the opening FMV of Final Fantasy IV's DS remake. His Dark Knight form dons a different helmet with dark gray armor adorned in red and silver highlights. Cecil's hair as a Paladin is straight combed, whereas his armor has more silver accents and a different cape. Both forms have different shoulder plates and symmetrical spikes. His swords reflect the new color scheme, while his EX Mode weapons take on their designs from the remake's opening FMV. Available as a downloadable bonus costume by purchasing Final Fantasy IV The Complete Collection, "Knight of the Twin Moons" is based on Cecil's super-deformed designs, while incorporating aspects from his Final Fantasy IV sprites. When a Dark Knight, he has a more streamlined suit of dark blue armor, and his helmet has a red gem on the forehead and exposes his mouth. His Paladin form wears gold and blue armor and has a white cape with a red lining. His hair is purple, shorter and spiked, he wears a gold headpiece, and has green eyes instead of purple. His swords are recolored to reflect the color scheme of his armor, and his EX Mode weapons are based on the SD art. Cecil's manikin, Delusory Knight, is dark blue as a Dark Knight and silver when in Paladin form. Battle Cecil's fighting style is Split Soul, due to his ability to change between Paladin and Dark Knight. His Dark Knight form is slow, skilled in steady, powerful ground attacks, while as a Paladin he is fast and uses swift aerial combos with the weakness of limited range. Despite being a melee fighter, both forms possess magic and several ranged attacks. Cecil automatically reverts to a Dark Knight after using a ground HP attack, while aerial HP attacks turn him into a Paladin. His constant transformations can sometimes be difficult for players to master. |} |} |} |} Equipment Cecil can equip Swords, Greatswords, Katanas, Spears, Axes, Scythes, Maces, Shields, Gauntlets, Large Shields, Helms, Light Helms, Crowns, Light Armor, and Heavy Armor. Exclusive Equipment Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters